1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, food or other consumable matter.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to the present invention, there has always been a need to have containers to hold cosmetics, foundation and make-up (solid, powder and liquid form) in an easy to carry, organize and open/close manner.
Prior devices used too much material within the apparatus to move the material from a first elevation to a second elevation; wasted material is unacceptable when the cosmetic, pharmaceutical or other consumable matter is expensive, valuable or small in size or quantity. Other prior art devices like a stick of deodorant or lip balm require unused space within the apparatus for the base and screw lifting apparatus; this adds to a larger product.
With the enclosed invention, less material or matter is needed within the product holder or base; this invention provides volume savings of nearly thirty percent of material needed to be used with the apparatus or product holder. Further, this invention allows for a much smaller and compact container for cosmetics, pharmaceutical or other consumable products.
This invention also provides the ability for using different cross-sectional shapes of the bullet (round, oval, square, rectangular or non-uniform); this invention also allows for the linking of two apparatus for holding cosmetics, pharmaceutical or other consumable products.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.